Fone Bone
Fone Bone is a Bone creature and the main protagonist as well as one of the two playable characters on Bone: Out from Boneville, and Bone: The Great Cow Race. He is based on the character with the same name from'' "'''Bone'"'' series by Jeff Smith. Character Fone Bone is a person who never really strays from his goals. Often putting others above himself, Fone Bone is on edge with Phoney for the opposing personalites. Appearances Bone: Out from Boneville After two weeks in an uncharted desert, they are suffering from supply shortages and are hopelessly lost. They get attacked by a swarm of locusts causng Fone Bone to wind up even farther away. He is able to navigate into a nearby mountain range with the help of a map Smiley found. Over night, he is attacked by the Two Rat Creatures, who were looking for Phoney. They realize it is not him and plan to eat him, but are scared away by the Great Red Dragon. The next morning, he manages to get into the Valley. There he meets a bug named Ted who tells him to find someone named Thorn who he says can help him return home. Fone Bone gets separated from Ted due to the same Rat Creatures who tried to kill him the night before. He escapes, but ends up trapped in the Valley due to the winter. A few months later, he is able to make himself a home for himself, befriending a family of possums. After playing with the possum children whom he was babysitting, he is intercepted by the two Rat Creatures. He manages to stall for the kids and runs for his life. The Rat Creatures eventually catch up to him, but he is again saved by The Great Red Dragon. When asked why he didn't kill the Rat Creatures, the dragon breathes fire at Fone Bone, tells him to "never use an ace when a two will do," and walks away. He meets the possum kids again, who are back with their mom and Miz Hedgehog. None of them believe Fone Bone, stating dragons do not exist. He storms off angrily back to his home. On his way home, he notices a girl at a hot spring, whom he instantly devolops feelings for. He is overjoyed to find it is the Thorn he is looking but unfortunately she has never heard of Boneville. However, she offers to help by letting him stay with her at her Gran'ma's Farm. After arriving at their grandmother's house, Fone Bone shows her his knapsack, which contains his Moby Dick book, a few comic books, and the Map, which Thorn has a strange recollection to. Soon after, Fone Bone is reunited with Phoney, and meets Gran'ma Ben. Phoney almost instantly creates trouble at the farm, refusing to do chores and making messes. Soon after, Phoney runs off to Barrelhaven, and the farm is attacked by Rat Creatures the same night. Thorn and Fone Bone run off into the forest to escape the attack while Gran'ma Ben defends the barn. The two are eventually surrounded by the Rat Creatures, who want Fone Bone. However, they are again saved by the Great Red Dragon, with Ted tagging along. Hurrying back to the farm, they Gran'ma Ben unharmed. They then leave for Barrelhaven, with Fone Bone explaining how Phoney was kicked out of Boneville. At the end, Fone Bone is reunited with Smiley, who is now working for Lucius Down. He also meets up with Phoney, but begins angrily shaking his head around/strangling him instead of hugging him. Bone: The Great Cow Race Thorn and Fone Bone are enjoying the Spring Fair. However, they split up after Fone Bone gets into a heated arguement with a honey seller named Tom, who flirts with Thorn and insults Fone Bone's appearance. A hurt and furious Fone Bone storms off into the forest. Finding a beehive, he immediately attempts to get a honeycomb for Thorn, which he manages to get her a large honeycomb, after being repeatedly stung by a giant bee, but finds her talking to Tom, to Fone Bone's sadness. A disappointed Fone Bone walks back into Barrelhaven, where he finds Phoney running a gambling station. Fone Bone immediately investigates Phoney's objectives, and Smiley soon blows Phoney's cover by showing Fone Bone the Mystery Cow suit. Fone Bone is irritated, but lets Phoney keep his secret as long as he comes clean in Boneville. That night, Thorn reveals to him that she drew the mysterious map. Fone Bone promises not to tell anyone, but stays awake. The next morning, Thorn walks off to meet Tom, and a sad Fone Bone walks off. He eventually finds a nice quiet place, where Ted meets him. Ted convinces him to write love poems for Thorn, and Fone Bone begins. Unfortunately, the Two Rat Creatures attack him and he runs for his life. After a while, he meets Phoney and Smiley and helps interrupt the Cow Race. Fone Bone heads back to Gran'mas Ben farm with the rest of the group after Phoney gets his taste of karma and makes one love poem for Thorn before falling asleep. Trivia ''To be added.